Shanti/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and Lines spoken by Shanti from Disney's The Jungle Book and The Jungle Book 2. Films ''The Jungle Book'' *(Singing) "My own home. My own home. My own home. My own home." *(Singing) "Father's hunting in the forest. Mother's cooking in the home. I must go to fetch the water. 'Til the day that I am grown. 'Til I'm grown. 'Til I'm grown. I must go to fetch the water. 'Til the day that I have grown." *(Singing) "Then I will have a handsome husband." *(Singing) "And a daughter of my own. And I'll send her to fetch the water. I'll be cooking in the home. Mmm-mmm. Mmm-mmm. Then I'll send her to fetch the water. I'll be cooking in my home." *carries the water in a big clay pot on her head and then drops it so it rolls to Mowgli "Oh!" ''The Jungle Book 2'' *"Shh Ranjan. hush It's starting" *"I did not." *"Something was in my eye." *"Well, you were so ugly you made my eyes water." *"Good night, Mowgli." *"You and your stories. Everyone knows tigers don't come into the village." *"Aah!" *"Getting water. What are you doing here?" *"Danger? Please. There's no danger around here." *"Tiger tracks? Right." *"Aah! Uhh! Uhh!" *"Oh! You're horrible! Horrible, stinky boys! Come on, Ranjan. He's a bad influence." *"Now, don't move. That wasn't very nice, you know." *"Stop that. You're not a jungle boy." *"Because it's dangerous." *"You shouldn't listen to everything Mowgli says." *"Well, I do. I like Mowgli. But I... oh... ooh." *Sighs "Thank you." *"Well, here's a little trick I learned right here at home." *"Like I said, Ranjan, don't listen to him." *Laughs "Hey, give me that!" *"Whoa, wait, wait, stop! You're crossing the river! Mowgli, you can't go in the jungle! It's too dangerous! Mowgli! Stop!" *"M-Mowgli, I... I was only trying to h..." *"Mowgli. I've got something for you." *"Mowgli. It's me Don't be mad I get grounded all the time." *"Mowgli, I'm sorry you got in trouble." *"Mowgli?" *"Aah! Help! Wild animal!" *"Help!" *"There's a wild animal in the village!" *"W-where are you going? No, come back! Come back! You're going the wrong way!" *"No! Uh, please..." *"No, no, no, he's over... No! Uhh!" *"Mowgli! Gasps Hold on, Mowgli! Uhh! Aah!" *"Hmm. Grunting Uhh. Mowgli?" *"Uhh! Mowgli! Mowgli? Is that you? Mowgli?" *"He's gotta be here somewhere. tears Uhh. Uhh. Squawks Ohh! Aah! Aah!" *Gasps "Aaaah!" *Panting "Oh. Oh, where could he be?" *Gasps "Who is it? Who's there?" *"Ranjan? What are you doing here?" *"OK, Ranjan. I... I think he's had enough." *"Oh, Ranjan, what are you doing? You're not supposed to be here. We have to get you home right now." *"Oh, OK... but stay close. We don't want to run into any more scary animals." *"Oh, stop that." *"OK, here's the village. We crossed the river... Yelling Ranjan, be careful." *"OK, we went right. No, no, no, no. Um, left, left, I mean. Right. No, left, then right, and... Ohh! This jungle all looks the same!" *"Ranjan, what's that? Mowgli? He must've been here. Or some animal with really sharp claws." *"Oh, are you tired?" *"I'm sure we'll find him soon. Come on, hop up." *Gasps "Did you hear that?" *"It sounded like Mowgli." *"Ranjan, wait! Ranjan!" *"Mowgli!" *"Are you OK?" *"I can't believe I finally found you! I thought I would never see you again!" *"Ranjan, stop pulling." *"I came to save you." *"That wild bear that carried you off." *"You come anywhere near Ranjan, and I'll really show you hurt." *"But he's attacking us!" *"What?" *"Mowgli, you planned this?" *"Uhh. Come on, Ranjan." *"Don't even bother." *"Mowgli, no!" *"Ranjan, wait here. I gotta go help Mowgli." *"No, no. I... I'll be right back, I promise. Don't move." *Gasps "Mowgli?" *"You!" *"What are you doing here?" *"I spend a night in the jungle. I was attacked by a snake, but I really don't care!" *"I am here to help Mowgli!" *"You are?" *"I guess so." *"OK." *"Oh, no." *"Unh!" *"Mowgli?" *"Oh, no!" *"There they are!" *"Come on, Mowgli. Softly Um..." *"Mowgli, I have to go." *"Come on, Ranjan." *"Mowgli!" *"Wait. Wait! We're over here!" *"Come on, Mowgli, we'll be late." *"Ranjan?" Category:Disney Quotes Category:Quotes Category:Lines Category:The Jungle Book Quotes